


The Childhood of Alice

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going through memories is easy, going through Alice's past is a bit more tricky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Any references belong to the rightful owners all other stuff belongs to Moi!

London, England – 1858

Darkness covered the great hallways of the house. It was quiet. You could only hear the faint snoring of the household. The house itself was big and grand. It was as big as a palace or a big mansion. The bricks were in a perfect condition, no cracks were there at all. Deep inside the house, in a child’s bedroom, was a small girl. She was sleeping like a dormouse at a tea party. The child had long, beautiful hair that was the shade of a raven or like a night sky that held not a single star. Her hair had waves and curls that associated with each other. Suddenly, she shot up from her slumber and breathed heavily. By the looks of it, she had a nightmare. She swung her feet across her bed and lifted herself from it and onto the floor. She wore a gingham nightgown that was red, green and blue with a hint of light purple.  
She walked from her bed to the door. Reluctantly, she turned the doorknob and walked out into the chilly corridor. 

The rooms of the house would be nice and warm during the night but the hallways and corridors would be very cold. Clutching her arms together, the girl walked down the never-ending floor and knocked onto the door of her father’s study. The knock she made was small but just loud enough so her father would hear it. After waiting for an answer, which never came, she opened the door and saw that her father was looking at some of his books. He seemed to be so engrossed with the book that he didn’t see his seven year old daughter standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face.  
She raced over to him and hugged him tight and because of the sudden motion her father noticed her and returned the hug.  
“What is it Alice?”  
She didn’t answer but did look up at her father with her emerald green eyes staring up at his blue ones.  
“Did you have a nightmare?” He asked with sympathy lacing his voice.  
Alice answered him with such a quiet voice. “Yes.”  
“Don’t worry, Alice. It isn’t real. Would you like to tell me what it was about?”  
She shook her head. “No, because if I do I’ll just get scared again.”  
If Alice went to her mother about this, her mother would’ve told her just to go back to sleep. Her mother did love her but she says Alice always needs to confront her inner demons.  
“If you don’t want to you don’t have to. Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”  
Alice nodded and took her father’s hand as they walked back to her bedroom. 

As they walked back Alice thought about her dream. Why did it seem so real? Even at a meagre age of seven, Alice was quite smart. She was smarter than her adopted sister, Crystal, she was cleverer than her twin brother Adam and Jack was just her baby brother, literally. She often felt out of place with her family, like a rose in a petunia patch. She was very much different but her father was different too, so she guessed it was okay.  
They got to her room after what seemed like eons. She climbed into bed and her father pulled the cover over her small frame.  
“Father? Why am I so different to everyone else in this family?”  
“There’s nothing wrong about being different, Alice.”  
Alice sighed. “I know, you’ve told me before but none of the others have strange dreams.”  
“Don’t worry about what anyone else thinks. You do what you want too and people, some day, will respect you for it.”  
“Like they respect you?”  
He laughed. “No not like me,” Alice looked bewildered, “like you.”  
As he stood up and walked to the door, he gave Alice a hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

“Goodnight, Alice.”  
*


	2. Out of the Frying Pan... Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Visits and Fiery Dinners

A man with white, spiky hair and baby blue eyes strutted to the big mansion with his wife and sons in tow. His wife was a tall and skinny woman with blonde, straight hair and piercing yellow eyes however their twin sons were like skeletons; tall, pale and slim as a stick. They had snow white hair and sunflower yellow eyes. Without knocking, the man burst into the house and knocked a few of the servants out of the way. His wife and children had the same blank expression drawn onto their faces.   
Seraphina Evelynn stood on the stairs as the man burst into her home.   
“Hello brother. It is good to see you, as always, Tsva.” She said with hidden sarcasm in her voice.   
“I do wish you would’ve told us you were coming. Charles is still at sea you know.”   
The man stopped in his tracks and twisted to his younger sister. “Serry, you know you love surprises. So why are you so surprised I didn’t tell you I was coming?”   
She wanted to avoid an argument so she didn’t press the subject. Her nephews, Edward and Percival, stared up at her with the blank expressions they didn’t bother changing. Tsva’s wife, Mariette, held her head up high and opened her mouth to speak to her sister-in-law.   
“Seraphina? Where are the little ‘darlings’ you keep around here?”   
“You mean my children?”   
Mariette looked at the raven-haired woman in front of her and glared into her green orbs. “Who else would I mean?”   
Her voice was raised an octave as her mouth barely moved.   
…  
In one of the many rooms of the manor sat four children in front of a tall woman with her brown hair tied into her bun on top of her petite head. On one bench sat a blonde girl and a brown haired boy and on the other sat two black haired children. The blonde was named Crystal and she was the oldest. Crystal had a stuck-up attitude and would get the twins in trouble for anything, and by twins I mean the ones opposite her. Crystal wore a pretty dress and had her blonde strands tucked into a bun, much like the teacher. The boy beside her was called Jack. Jack had messy brown hair but not as messy as the other boy’s. He was a silly, rich boy and wouldn’t do anything messy or funny. 

The other two were very much the opposite. 

Adam was a boy who would get up to mischief and wasn’t afraid of being in trouble and he was a definite daredevil. Like his twin and mother, he had black hair but he had his father’s blue eyes. Alice, however, was the spitting image of Seraphina but inside she was so much like Charles. She had her wild black hair down so it reach the bottom of her back. She wore a green dress with a white apron on top.   
Her electric, emerald green eyes stared down onto the paper on the desk. Her brother was using his slingshot again. No doubt Jack would get him in trouble again and Crystal would back the twerp up. Not wanting to get in trouble with Mrs Harlow, Alice continued to write what square numbers were. Why did the teacher continue to think she didn’t know what eight times eight was? She wasn’t the person to be mean to anyone but her adopted siblings were just a little bit thick. An exaggerated yelp of pain broke her from her thoughts. Jack was rubbing his ear and trying to get a few tears out and Adam was stifling his laughs by pretending he was wiping his nose. She didn’t want to encourage any bad behaviour and get her twin in more trouble than necessary so Alice didn’t laugh or even make a smile and carried on with her mathematics.   
Yet again she was distracted as a tall male figure was stood in the doorway. 

“Uncle Tsva!” Alice stood up and ran to her uncle. Tsva would never admit it to anyone but Alice and Adam were his favourites. He like them more than his actual sons which was bad, he wouldn’t lie.  
He looked over to the adopted children and hid his disapproval under Alice’s hair. He took her and Adam’s hand in his own and wondered back through the door and to the gardens with the twins asking questions about his latest trip around Asia. As Alice talked to him Tsva saw that her eyes were glowing in an unusual manner. He would have to keep an eye on her during his stay here.   
…  
The family was sitting at the dinner table with Seraphina at the top end and Tsva at the bottom. Mariette, Percival and Edward on one side and Alice, Adam, Jack and Crystal the other. The children were fumbling around with their food but Adam and Alice would consider that rude so they ate Ursula’s delicious rabbit and octopi stew and surprisingly it was actually quite nice. Tsva mentally sighed at his sons’ rudeness as Seraphina did the same with Crystal and Jack.   
As they finished dinner the children went upstairs and to their bedrooms.  
Alice had got changed to her nightgown and night robe and sat in front of her vanity to brush her hair. Her door creaked open as Adam dragged his feet into the room. Alice could tell that he was bored for some strange reason. She climbed into her bed and stared at her brother then patted to the spot next to her on her bed. With a smile, he ran over to her and jumped onto the bed. Within minutes Alice fell asleep and Adam sneaked his way out and to his own bedroom to go to the land of Nod.   
A smell of smoke alerted Alice from her deep slumber a few hours later. She looked outside her window and noticed that it was quite dark outside and the snow stopped falling. Without grabbing her robe from the seat next to her desk, Alice ran from her bedroom. She met Adam in the corridor and she grabbed his hand and legged it down the stairs. The seven year old twins ran until they couldn’t run no more, they managed to get outside with Seraphina, Tsva, Mariette, Edward and the servants. Crystal, Jack and Percival weren’t so lucky. For the first time, Edward changed his face to one with absolute terror. He dropped to his knees about the same time Alice ran back into the burning inferno.   
Seraphina screamed after her daughter as the front of the house came down but not on Alice. Alice searched the house with fear settling in her lungs. She was terrified. As much as she hated Crystal and Jack she couldn’t let them burn to death, neither could Percival. With no luck she jumped out of a small window. When Seraphina saw her jumped she saw that Alice was unharmed but of course that wasn’t actually true. Alice landed to her knees and Adam ran towards his sister. She collapsed from the pain from the burns and the exhaustion into her twin’s arms whilst breathing heavily. Alice couldn’t help but let the tears fall until she felt the darkness close in on her…


	3. Meeting Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst in Red Noble's Asylum for the Unique Alice meets a girl who is a lot like her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an OC story with only references. References belong to rightful owners. :)

It had been a few years since the fire, a few months she had been in the asylum and a few months she had seen her family. She missed them so very much. She had made a few friends when she was allowed to go out of her cell, her best friend was called Francesca 'Frankie' Meretti. Twins called Scarlette and Daisi were also quite good friends of Alice and even quadruplets (called Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter) were friends of Alice. 

Dr Red Noble was a young man and rather handsome too. He studied the unique personalities of his patients but took great interest with ones that displayed Unique abilities. For instance, after the fire Alice started displaying a Unique personality and Unique abilities. She could change her form to a dragon like form and Red thought she was incredible. There was a group in the asylum that were part of a 'squad' shall we say. 

FemF8tle :  
Alice Miracle Evelynn: Miss E   
Francesca Marilynn Meretti : Blood Raven   
Angelica Yvonne Dawnshade: Soul Smasher   
Hectoria Hope Harmona: Tidal Wave   
Angel Raven Darkholme-Drake : Wings   
Emeli Tiger Rose: Tainted Rose   
Jade Jazmine Greenemore: Crystalizer   
Chloe Geo Grace : Half-Skin 

The group were at least over 16 years old and had the Unique abilities and personalities but they all had weaknesses that could but the others in peril.   
They were all special in different ways and the day was going like any other day until the door opened with a BANG. Red walked into the rec room, where everyone was chilling out, with a girl around 19. The girl was pale and slim with cogs sticking out of her neck, it was almost like she was a... clock. Her hair was an electric shade of blue, just like her electric blue eyes. She sat in the corner on her own with a small tear on her chin. 

Alice looked at her with a sad smile on her face. She stood up from the table which caused the others to look at her rather strangely as she walked over the the girl who was almost 5 years older than her. She kneeled in front of the girl. 

"What's your name? Mine's Alice. Don't worry we won't hurt you." She smiled an put her hand on the shoulder of the lost girl.   
"It's Eve but you can call me Evie and yes I partly a clock."   
"I wasn't gonna judge after all I can change into a dragon."  
"You can?"  
Alice nodded as Evie lifted her head up and actually took in what the other girl actually looked like and damn son, she was pretty. Evie was memorized by her emerald orbs and black locks and she actually smiled. 

Eve actually found out that day that Alice was her love at first sight...


End file.
